Destines Entwined
by XenobiaMoon
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to visit over summer and gets sucked into the world that is Inuyasha.  Meeting a coldhearted dog demon will change her and his life forever.
1. Capturing Sunrise

All of the Inuyasha characters and anything to do with the anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Amaya belongs to me and some of the plot.

Destines Entwined  
A Sesshomaru Story

Chapter One: Capturing Sunrise

"Kagome. Kagome!" called Mrs. Higarashi from the kitchen.  
"Yes, Mom" Said Kagome as she walked into the kitchen from the dinning room carrying a yellow backpack that was so full it was almost as big as she was " Mom I have to go, Inuyasha will be waiting for me."  
"Kagome you can't go today your cousin is coming to stay for a while." said Mrs. Higarashi.  
"Oh no, I forgot. What am I going to do, I need to let Inuyasha know before he comes looking for me. He will not understand why I did not come back after my 3 days again." said Kagome with a sad face.  
"How about you stay home for a few days so you and Amaya can hang out and visit. You have not seen her since you were 5 it would be nice if the two of you spent some time together." Mrs. Higarashi suggested.  
"OK let me go put my stuff up." said Kagome as she hoisted her bag up on her shoulder.  
"Hurry they are going to be here soon." no sooner had Ms. Higarashi said that did she hear a knock on the front door.

Kagome ran up the stairs and put her backpack in her closet. She would worry about unloading it later. Kagome ran back down the stairs to see her mother hugging her sister and a girl the age of 17 with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail on her head. She was wearing tennis shoes a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt with black dragons on it. Her skin was light with a slight tan. She put down her suitcase as she looked up at Kagome as she heard her come down the stairs.  
"Hey Kagome." She said. As she looked up Kagome could see her face in more detail. It had been so long since she had last seen her cousin she had forgotten what she looked like not to mention they had both grown up since then. Kagome saw that her cousins eyes were a beautiful jade green and she looked as if she had make up on but Kagome knew her well enough from letters and emails that she did not wear it nor did she need it.  
"Hi Amaya how have you been?" Kagome asked giving her a hug.  
"I have been fine." Aspen replied retuning the hug.  
Amaya and Kagome both turned to the sound of little feet running.  
"Amaya!" said Sota, Kagome's little brother, excitedly.  
"Hey Sota" said Amaya gathering Sota in her arms for a big hug. "You seem to be very excited to see me even though you barely know who I am since the last time a saw you, you were a baby."  
"I let him read the letters you sent me over the years. So it is as if he does know you." said Kagome looking down at Sota.  
"well you have grown a lot and you look like you are going to be a very handsome young man when you are grown." Amaya said at that Sota smiled.  
"Kagome how about you show Amaya to her room. And Sota you can help me with dinner." Mrs. Higarashi said.  
"OK." Kagome and Sota said together.  
"Your room is right next to mine Amaya so if you need anything later just let me know." Kagome said as she led the way up stairs and into the spare room.  
"Thanks Kagome."  
Amaya put down her trunk and stretched looking around the room. The room was simple, and fairly big. The walls were bare not a picture on them at all. "I guess they don't use this room very often" she thought "I wonder if they will let me hang up a few posters." she looked at the bed it was not as big as the one at home but in looked comfy after the long trip. The wardrobe looked old and used but still in good condition. She walked over to the closet and looked inside it was not very big but since she did not bring many clothes that had to be hung up so it would work out just fine.  
"Do you want to unpack now or after dinner?" Kagome asked.  
"I think I will after dinner. I am very hungry and I would like to visit with everyone." She said tuning to look at Kagome.  
"OK lets go ahead and go to the kitchen, dinner should be ready soon." Kagome said.

Down in the kitchen Mrs. Higarashi and Sota were putting food on the table and Amaya's mom was sitting at the table petting Buyo. They were talking about pets.  
"Amaya keeps saying she wants a puppy." her mom said.  
"Really are you going to get her one, she is going to be 18 in a month." Mrs. Higarashi asked.  
"No. She is going to have to get a house of her own before she gets a puppy." She replied.  
"Oh, that's right you are allergic to dogs."  
"Yeah."  
"Did I hear something about a puppy?" asked Kagome as she and Amaya walked into the kitchen.  
"yes, Amaya's mom was just saying that Amaya wants a dog." said Sota.  
"Really? What kind?" asked Kagome.  
"I don't know what kind I just know I want it to be white with floppy ears." Amaya said smiling.  
"Aww it sounds cute." Kagome said smiling also.  
"Well lets eat dinner." said Mrs. Higarashi.

Later after dinner Amaya unpacked her suitcase. Kagome helped when she was needed. The two of them talked until midnight when Kagome fell asleep sitting on Amaya's bed. Amaya covered Kagome up with a blanket and made a pallet for herself on the floor.

Amaya woke up before sunrise and took a shower. She went back to her room and got dressed. She picked a pair of short shorts with a short sleeved black T-shirt. She looked through a drawer in her nightstand for a book and headed outside.

Outside was a little chilly because the sun was still hidden and with a slight breeze but Amaya thought that it felt good. Amaya was walking toward the old tree, when she got a sudden chill as if someone was watching her, and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw the well-house. It looked like as if the well-house had a purple aura around it. She did a double take and the aura was gone.  
"well that was kind of weird" she said to herself "Maybe I need more sleep." she thought.  
She continued to walk to the tree when the sun started to rise. When she got to it she walked over the little picket fence and started to climb it quickly. Amaya climbed it with ease. She had a nice athletic body with well toned muscles built from climbing and running. In Amaya's spare time and when she was home she would climb trees in her backyard. Amaya was also on the track team back home. So she was a fast runner. Even though she had well toned muscles they were not big so on her it made her look healthy.  
She picked a nice branch that faced east so that she could watch the sunrise. She put the sketch book on her lap and opened it. A bag of different dark and bright colored chalk pastels was inside the book.  
The clouds started to turn a beautiful orange and red color. The perfect sunrise. Amaya reached into the pastel bag and started to sketch the clouds. As she drew she said to herself "This morning I am going to capture the sunrise."


	2. The Interesting Secret

Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyaha but I do own Amaya

Chapter 2 The Interesting Secret

A few weeks have passed since Amaya arrived. As the weeks went by Amaya noticed that Kagome would disappear for three days then come back. Every time that happened Amaya would ask Mrs. Higarashi and she would say that Kagome was at a friends house or volunteering for something then suddenly change the subject. Amaya felt that they were keeping something form her so she decided that the next time Kagome left she would fallow her.  
It was extremely early one morning when Amaya heard Kagome get up and walk down the hall. Amaya was already dressed in a short blue skirt and a white blouse and had been waiting for Kagome to leave for over two hours. When Amaya heard the front door open and then close she sprinted down the hall and stairs as silent as a hunting panther to the front door. She looked out the window and saw Kagome disappear into the well-house. Amaya was just about to open the front door and fallow Kagome when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Mrs. Higarashi smiling at her.  
"My your up early Amaya." said Mrs. Higarashi.  
" I am an early raiser have been for a long time." Amaya replied.  
"So am I. Come help me make breakfast please if you don't mind." Mrs. Higarashi said and she walked toward the kitchen.  
"Uh OK." said Amaya taking another glace outside at the well house, disappointed she headed into the kitchen.  
Amaya's curiosity about Kagome's absence peaked even higher during the day when Kagome never came home for breakfast or lunch. She had also noticed that no one seemed concerned about Kagome either as if her disappearing for hours was normal.  
After Mrs. Higarashi and Amaya were done cleaning the kitchen after lunch Mrs. Higarashi told Sota to feed Buyo. He said OK and got up to get Buyo's dish. As he started to head out the door he turned and asked Amaya if she would go with him.  
"Sure but why do you want me to come?" she asked as she got up from couch and walked over to him.  
"Because Buyo is in the well-house and I am not allowed to go in there by myself." as said as he walked out the door.  
"OK." she said following him.  
As they walked to the well-house Amaya felt a chill go trough her body the same chill as when she came out to color the sunset three weeks ago she looked up at the well-house and saw the same purple aura around it.  
"Do you see that?" She asked Sota.  
"See what?" he said as he looked up at the well-house then to her.  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
When they reached the well-house Amaya and Sota walked, Sota went down the stairs to get Buyo while Amaya stayed in the door way and looked around wondering what was so special about this place that would make Kagome come here.  
"Ahh!"  
Amaya was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sota scream. She looked down the stairs to see Sota running up them with a panicked look on his face. She hurried toward Sota and grabbed him by the arm to slow him down.  
"Sota what is it?" Amaya asked looking at Sota as he ran and hide behind her.  
"THAT!!" he yelled pointing.  
Amaya turned to see what he was pointing at and saw a gigantic dog. The dog was white with flaming red eyes. It also had floppy ears that would have made it look cute and cuddly if it was not for the fact that it was three times larger than a bear and sharp dangerous looking teeth to match. The beast was snarling until it locked eyes with Amaya. It just stood there and looked at her.

"Sota get out and go into the house." she said quietly, pushing Sota out of the well-house but still facing the creature.

Then suddenly the beast sprang and blocked the entrance of the well-house preventing them from leaving. With his muzzle the great beast pushed Sota away from Amaya and nudged him out of the well-house. After Sota was out the dog shut the door with his tail, then went toward Amaya . She was frozen with shock at seeing this gigantic dog. It sniffed at her with its large nose she saw it nod then turned its head to the side and picked her up gently between its teeth.

With Amaya in its mouth it walked to the well and leaped inside. Before Amaya realized what was happening a light blue light surrounded them. As it faded away the large beast leaped out of the well.

"_That was rather pointless. Jumping in just to jump back out_." Amaya thought.

When the dog put her down she noticed she was sitting on grass. When Amaya looked around she saw that the well was in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

"What happened to the well-house, the shrine? Where am I?" she asked herself fear slowly growing.

" You are at the same place that you were just in the past." said a deep voice behind her.

She turned to see a tall man with long white hair pulled in to a ponytail on the top of his head. Purple jagged marks were on each of his cheeks. She also noticed he had pointed ears. But is was his deep golden eyes that caught her attention the most. He was wearing a white kimono with ancient armor over it.

"_What is he_?" she thought. "What do you mean in the past?"

" You are 500 years in the past. He said calmly. "I am sorry that I frightened you."

"That's fine" she said tiredly "Why did you bring here?"

" I brought you here because he needs you." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

" Who needs me?" she asked even more confused than before. "Why would some one need me?"

" He needs you in order to live."

"Its over here I can smell it. Hurry up Miroku!." Said a male voice from the trees behind them.

Amaya turned around to see a boy jump out of the trees and stopped at the sight of her. She saw that he had on a bright red kimono, and had long silver hair just like the man she was talking to. Then another boy came out of the trees and stood beside the man in red. He had black hair in a short ponytail, and was wearing a monk outfit that was black and purple. In his hand was a staff.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the man in red.

Amaya turned to talk to the man who brought her here but he was gone. She stood up an faced the two men.

"Look at her clothes Inuyasha." said the monk " they look like Lady Kagome's type of clothing."

"Oh yeah they do." said the boy called Inuyasha.

"You know Kagome?" Amaya asked hoping that they were talking about the same Kagome that she knew.

"Yes we do." said the monk.

" Could you take me to her please?" she asked.

" Why in the hell should we?" Inuyasha asked rudely. The next think he knew he got hit on the head by the monks staff.

"Now now Inuyasha, it is obvious that this lovely woman needs our help." said the Monk, "If you would fallow me I will lead you to Lady Kagome."

"Thank you." she said.

As they walked through the forest Amaya wanted to start a conversation.

"By the way what is your name?" she asked the monk walking beside her.

" My name is Miroku and the ruffian ahead of us is Inuyasha." said the monk pointing to Inuyasha.

"My name is Amaya." she said as they arrived into a village.

As they walked through the village Amaya noticed that she was getting a lot of weird looks from the villagers. She saw a few of them whisper to each other and thought that she heard Kagome's name a few times.

" Lady Kagome is with Lady Keade. So we will head to her house." said Miroku.

" Who is Lady Keade?"

"Lady Keade is the priestess of this village and she was also the one who took Kagome under her when she first arrived."

"Oh."

As they reached a home at the end of the village Amaya heard a little child voice.

"Inuyasha, Miroku your back. Did you find what you were looking for? Who's that?" it said stopping in front of them. It was little boy with red hair with a blue bow holding his hair in a small ponytail. Amaya also noticed that he had pointy ears, a fluffy tail and little fox feet.

" This is Lady Amaya, she is also from Kagome's time and has come to see her." said Miroku.

"Really? She is very pretty. Kagome is in the hut making lunch with Granny Keade and Sango." the little on said.

"Ok thank you Shippo." said Miroku walking to the hut and going inside.

Amaya looked at the little boy trying to figure out what he was exactly. Almost sensing her looking at him he turned around and looked at her.

" Hi my name is Shippo and I am a fox demon." he said

"Hello Shippo my name is Amaya I am pleased to meet you."

"Will you carry me?" he said looking up at her innocently.

" Shippo leave her a lone, I don't trust her." said Inuyasha from behind Amaya.

" I am not going to hurt him." she said picking up the little fox demon while scowling at Inuyasha.

" Don't feel bad, he treats anyone new like that." said Shippo.

With Shippo in her arms Amaya walked into the hut. She saw Kagome sitting by a fire beside an old woman wearing a red and white priestess kimono, with a patch on her right eye. The other woman sitting with them had long black hair wearing a pink kimono with a green wrap around her waist. A little yellow and black striped cat was sitting in her lap sleeping. Just like the other strange things in this place the little cat had two tails.

Kagome looked up to talk to the old woman when she noticed Amaya standing in the doorway. The look in her eyes was the look of pure shock.

"Amaya what are you doing here?!"

"To be honest I have no clue." Amaya said.

"How did you get here anyway. I thought that only me and Kagome could cross between time." Said Inuyasha as he walked over and sat beside Kagome protectively.

"Some thing pulled me into the well….."

Amaya was about to tell them about the man that she talked to when there was a loud roar outside. All of them ran outside to see what it was. In front of them was a gigantic bear.

"What the hell is that?!" Amaya asked as it crushed two houses.

"It's a bear demon, and it you don't get out of the way it will kill you. So get back in the hut." Inuyasha ordered her.

"Why should I so it can crush me like those other houses?"

"Then get out of my way. Kagome does it have a jewel shard?" he said as he drew is sword. As he drew it out of its sheath Amaya saw it change with a bright light into a large curved white sword that looked similar to a large fang. Amaya looked up at the demon and saw a faint pink glow coining from its stomach?

"What is the shining light in its stomach?"

"That's a jewel shard!" Kagome said "Inuyasha there is a shard in its stomach."

"Alright!" he said. He jumped up onto the air and brought his sword down upon the demon slicing it in two. As it disappeared Keade came up behind Amaya.

"Can ye see jewel shards too?"

"I guess so."

"Can you purify them as well?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know" Amaya said still wondering what the heck a jewel shard was.

"Let her try." said Kagome secretly hoping that she could so that she might have a break for school work once and a while.

Inuyasha handed Amaya the jewel shard and as it fell into her hand they saw it turn from dark purple to a light pink even before it even touched her skin. As this happened everyone was amazed while Kagome was thinking about how her grades might finally be able to stay up, but Amaya was thinking about how this would help her help save the life of the one she was brought here to save.

Later that night, back inside Lady Keade's hut the group all sat around the fire felling Amaya in with what was going to with the Shards and their journeys so far. Amaya thought they were all fascinating. They stayed up until early morning hours conversing until the little fox demon fell asleep on Kagome's lap.

Early the next morning when the sun was rising Inuyasha woke up to find that all his friends were still fast asleep. Kagome sleeping not five feet from Inuyasha, and Miroku sitting as close to Sango as possible without being slapped. In her sleep Kagome rolled over facing Inuyasha. Knowing that everyone was asleep Inuyasha stoked Kagome's cheek gently with his fingertip.

"So you do care about her." Inuyasha spun on his heels to see Amaya standing in the door way watching him. "I thought as much with how protective you were of her when I first arrived."

"I don't know what your talking about." he replied huffily but Amaya noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

Amaya smiled and walked back out side to enjoy the pollution free morning air.


End file.
